The present invention relates to a front pillar panel assembly for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a reinforcing structure for a front pillar panel assembly for a vehicle that minimizes the body of the vehicle from encroaching on the occupant space in the event of an offset collision.
In a conventional vehicle, a pillar panel supports the side portions of the door and the roof panel. Typical pillar panels include a front pillar panel, a center pillar panel and a rear pillar panel, relative to the front, center, and rear of the car. The front pillar panel assembly supports the front door and includes a side inner panel and a side outer panel welded to the side inner panel. This forms a closed box-shaped cross-section. Further included is a side outer reinforcing panel welded along the inner surface of the side outer panel. A door upper mounting panel is welded along the side outer reinforcing panel and has one end welded onto the inner surface of the side inner panel across the box closed cross-section. Finally, an outer bracket is added along the side inner panel with both ends separated from the side inner panel and welded to the door upper mounting panel. In this conventional front pillar panel assembly, the outer reinforcing bracket is positioned closer to the side inner panel rather than the side outer panel.
A drawback of this design is that the side outer panel is weaker than the side inner panel. This results in the side outer panel being pushed into the vehicle interior during a direct offset collision, thereby potentially severely endangering the occupants of the vehicle.
The present invention provides a reinforced front pillar panel assembly for a vehicle. A door upper mounting reinforcing bracket is added along the inner surface of a door upper mounting panel. This improves the rigidity of a side outer panel of the vehicle. Thus, encroachment of the body into the occupant compartment is reduced during a direct offset collision. The overall biasing of the front pillar panel assembly toward the interior of the vehicle is reduced, thereby reducing adverse effects on the opening and closing functions of the vehicle door.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, a front pillar panel assembly structure of a vehicle includes a side inner panel and a side outer panel welded together so as to form a closed box-shape in cross-section. A side outer reinforcing panel and a door upper mounting panel are welded together and added along the inner surface of the side inner panel. An outer bracket is added along the inner surface of the side inner panel and both ends are welded to the door upper mounting panel. Finally, a door upper mounting reinforcing bracket is included along the inner surface of the door upper mounting panel.